


Prince Seiya, Fabulous He, Inagaki

by panda_desu



Series: Dreams of Emerald Chambers [1]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where ever he goes and whatever he does, there are always several members of his famous harem around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Seiya, Fabulous He, Inagaki

**Author's Note:**

> Arabian Night AU. Or something like that XD Written upon encountering the fact that according to one Yamamoto Ikkei, Inagaki Seiya's dog counterpart is a Saluki a.k.a The Royal Arab Dog a.k.a Persian Greyhound :D

He wakes up rather late this morning. In fact, it's almost noon when he opens his eyes. The thin transparent veil covering his bed moves slowly as it's blown by the hot breeze coming in from the huge windows of his bed chamber. Seiya rolls over to lay on his stomach, long arm reaches out to touch anyone beside him and grumbles vaguely when no one is there.

He waits for a moment before finally decides to be fully awake. He sits down, running a hand over his short hair and looks around his chamber. It's very quite and he almost can't sense any other living being beside himself and the plants decorating the chamber. But he knows someone is always around.

It's very rare to see Prince Inagaki Seiyadina Al Ahmed alone. Whereever he goes and whatever he does, there are always several members of his famous harem around him; taking a walk, visiting places, eating, taking a bath, having an audience, and he's definitely never sleeps alone. Many are willing to kill to be his harem but Prince Seiya - as he is affectionately known as - only keeps the best with him. He's the only prince that doesn't use the servants or slaves to serve his basic needs. His harem does everything for him.

He coughs, looking around to find something to cover himself (he always sleeps naked. It's always so hot and he's never alone in his bed) but finds nothing. As if on cue, his ears catch rustles of clothes and Seiya turns to find Yata walking in, bringing a jar with him.

"Good morning, Your Highness. I thought I'd wake you before His Majesty is looking for you." the boy greets him with a smile. He walks up to his prince, taking a piece of tunic from nearby day bed and helps Seiya to put it on. He has to stand on his toes to reach Seiya's shoulders but the prince takes pity on him and puts on the tunic by himself.

"Is Mario already running around with Masyu?" he asks, walking away from the bed and approaches a table near the balcony to examine the breakfast already laid there.

Yata follows him and pours him a cup of goat milk. "Yes. Should I call for him?"

"No need," Seiya says, accepting the cup from Yata. "It's awfully quite this morning." he murmurs.

Yata smiles. He reaches out to touch Seiya's naked chest, "You didn't wake up at your usual time, Your Highness. We've agreed to let you rest."

Seiya snorts, "Is that your idea or Ikkei's?" He settles himself on the day bed beside the table.

Yata takes a tray of fruits and cheese and sits himself beside the prince. He cuts the cheese in to bite sizes and offers them to the prince. "You'd be happy to know that it's actually Tatsunari's."

"Oh?" Seiya raises an eyebrow when Yata brings up the name of the newest member of his harem. "How is he doing?"

Yata shrugs, taking a bite of a piece of an olive. "He's fine, I guess."

"Do you not like him?" Seiya munches slowly.

"My opinion is not important," the pretty boy shrugs again.

Seiya takes a good look at Yata's small figure. Even though there's no hierarchy inside Seiya's harem, most of the time Yata acts as the leader. He takes care of his fellow harem when Seiya has to go away for royal duties. Although he's rather close with the young apprentice at the palace's library - Hideya or something, Seiya can't remember his name yet, Yata cares so much about the prince.

The prince then reaches out his hand to take some strands of Yata's brown locks of hair and leans forward to kiss it. "If he gave any of you a trouble, let me know."

Yata sighs silently and turns to kiss the prince's hand. "I hope I don't have to do that. Your Highness knows how much I dread sending people to receive your punishment."

Seiya's eyes glint a devilishly. "Hmm... but I think you quite enjoyed it the last time?"

Yata blushes slightly and is about to open his mouth to reply when a pair of hands snake their way around Seiya's shoulders.

"So rude having Prince Seiya all for yourself this early, Yata-chan~" Yuuki purrs, rubbing his cheek against the prince's.

Seiya laughs, touching the boy's other cheek and kisses Yuuki's cheek lovingly. "It's your fault for not being there when I woke up, Yuuki. Where on earth did you run to?"

"I saw His Majesty taking a walk in the garden when I woke up so I came down and walked with him. After that, I went to the library. Hideya showed me some interesting scrolls."

Yata's face changes a little bit but he looks away. Seiya groans, "You went for a walk with my father? And what did he say about that?"

Yuuki shrugs his petite shoulders, "He was happy, I guess. He laughed a lot."

Seiya laughs and kisses Yuuki's cheek once again. "Only you can get away with that."

Ikkei comes in when Yuuki finally releases his hold around the prince's shoulders. He walks up to the prince and his companions and taking Seiya's reached out hand to give it a kiss.

"You look lovely today, Ikkei," Seiya praises in satisfaction after eyeing Ikkei for a moment. "The amber stone suits you."

Ikkei touches the piece of jewelry covering his bare chest. "Thank you, my prince. They are very beautiful." he smiles. "Lord Shohei asked me to let you know that His Majesty is almost finished with the audience so it's best for you to get ready. I've prepared the bath for you."

Adjusting his tunic robe, Seiya rises, taking both of Yata's and Yuuki's hands. "Come on, I need at least a good bath before going for an inspection with my father. You, too, Ikkei."

*****

With a deep intake of breath, his body moves, making a turn and slash his blade against empty air. He does another movement, every strike is full of energy and pent up emotion. This is the only way he can do to channel his feelings and thoughts.

He is new to this life. Or rather, this life is new to him. And it's hard to get used to this kind of life. In a way, it's better than his former way of life but in the other way, it can be considered that it's worst. Tatsunari was a street rat for all his life. He did odd jobs to survive in the city. Theft, hired sword, gambling, even selling himself at one point. Anything just for a loaf of bread and decent lodging for the night. But at least, he felt free.

It was because of his own stupidity that he ended up inside the castle. A band of thiefs were planning to steal from the king; some kind of diamond the king just acquired from foreign country. They needed some more crews so Tatsunari signed up to be recruited. It ended up very messy because they got in to the wrong part of the palace; the royal prince's quarters. A guard spotted them and quickly alerted the other guards. In the mist of panic and chaos, Tatsunari just had to lost his grip when he was about to climb up the wall, breaking his leg. The prince's guards caught him and brought him to the prince.

He hated the way the prince eyed him and the way he looked very handsome and attractive. He loathed how the prince made him succumb to be one of his harem. He's heard that Prince Seiya keeps around thirty something of harem and all of them are boys. And it's just his fate that he ended up being one of them now. Either that or letting the prince send him to death. He's still a little bit angry of himself for not having enough pride to choose death instead being the prince's toy. Maybe it's the side of him who always want to live in luxury or maybe he's just a coward.

A boy servant approaches him with a towel to wipe his sweat. Tatsunari looks up and realizes that the sky has turned dark. He sighs and ends his practice. It's almost time for dinner and Prince Seiya always have dinner with all of his harem. Tatsunari knows he has to be there. It's now how he has to survive this life.

No one is there at the harem's quarter. Apparently they've all gone to the prince's chamber. Tatsunari strips off his clothes and cleans himself from dust. A servant helps him to look presentable for the prince. He dons a pair of silk pants, gold cuffs around his wrists, a string of necklace with a pendant made of tiny emerald stones drapes around his bare chest and shoulders, an earring made of the same stone hangs from an ear. He also puts on black eyeliner around his eyes, making the edges sharp so they appear even more cat-like. The servant blows a smoke of sandalwood around him before Tatsunari drapes a thin veil around his shoulders and off to have dinner with the prince.

Dinner is always nice and lavish in the palace. Tatsunari secretly finds himself enjoying the food he never got to eat before in his life. Prince Seiya seems to notice this because Masyu said to Tatsunari that ever since he came to live with them, they never have the same menu twice again. Tatsunari tries not to take this seriously. He's lucky that the prince is quite busy, with his duties and the other harem, so he rarely meet the prince.

However, tonight, he has this weird feeling that his luck has run out somehow.

Some of them decides to play card after dinner. Some other play music for Prince Seiya. The prince himself is sitting on a day bed, Mario and Masyu leaning at each of his side. Tatsunari chooses to sit in a corner and plays a board game with Ikkei. The time drags slowly before Prince Seiya announces that he's tired. All of them move, approaching the prince to say their good night. This is also the time to find out who's going to keep the prince's company for the night. One by one they leave, sending quizical look toward each other because Prince Seiya hasn't choose anyone yet.

Until it's Tatsunari's turn. He approaches the prince, taking his hand and kisses it. "Have a nice sleep, Your Highness," he murmurs while straigthening up. Except Prince Seiya doesn't let go of his hand and smiles meaningfully at him. Tatsunari feels like his blood drains away from his body. The rest of them say their good night and leave the prince's chamber.

Tatsunari stares at the door way. He's been dreading for this time to come.

****

Seiya smiles a little as Tatsunari just stands there in front of him. He tugs the boy's arm, pulling him so the boy topples over him. "Don't just stay there. Let's go to bed." he says.

He's always been quite captivated with this new member of his harem. He's left the boy alone to observe. The boy was a theft, after all and Seiya can't afford to be too careless. He likes Tatsunari's face, obviously. Also his eyes when he looked at Seiya with anger; he did look like a small predator that got caught by bigger predator and literally snarled his little fangs at Seiya. So sexy.

Seiya let the rest of his harem interact with Tatsunari and digs up reports from them. The boy sounds fine. Aside from what he did for a living, Tatsunari seems to be a kind hearted fellow. After his leg was fully healed, he's seen playing with the younger members of Seiya's harem and teaches them simple movements of sword dancing to defend themselves. Sometime, to Yata's horror, Tatsunari likes to help in the kitchen. Seiya feels it's about time he finds out more about the boy.

He lays down on his huge bed, shoving a couple of pillows away. Tatsunari follows him in silent. Seiya laughs. Gently, he pulls Tatsunari so he sits beside him on the bed. His long fingers run to trace the necklace Tatsunari's wearing. "Is your leg okay, now?"

"Yes, thank you, Your Highness." Tatsunari answers automatically, shifting his left leg a bit.

"Let me see," Seiya states, taking Tatsunari's left leg and pushes up the fabric of his pants to Tatsunari's knee to reveal the creamy skin underneath. The corner of his lips forms a small smile as he feels Tatsunari shudders as Seiya runs his fingers across his ankle and along his calf. What a pretty leg, Seiya thinks and leans down to drop a kiss.

Tatsunari's leg jerks in surprise. This only excites Seiya even more. His eyes catch a tattoo of a lark on Tatsunari's ankle. A tattoo every one in his harem has. He presses his lips against the tattoo and once again, Tatsunari tries to pulls his leg away. He remembers how Tatsunari's body reacted to him that night when they first met. He wonders if Tatsunari will give the same resistance tonight. But Seiya has decided not to be cruel. He's quite tired after all. He just wants a nice rest. Maybe he shouldn't have chosen Tatsunari but Seiya can't wait any longer.

"Are you afraid of me? Or do you still despise me?" he asks, releasing Tatsunari's leg and leaning down on the mattress. He props one hand under his head.

Tatsunari doesn't answer. He only looks at the prince. His eyes are quite honest, Seiya muses. He can see many things reflected in those depths. Seiya shifts, losening robe and throwing it to the side. Tatsunari looks away and Seiya smiles.

"It's all up to you, you know," Seiya begins gently, "you have me at my most vulnerable now."

Slowly, Tatsunari turns to him again. Seiya points to a box near the bed. "There's a dagger in there. You can kill me now if you hate me that much. After that, you can be free again."

"As if!" Tatsunari scoffs. "If I did that, Shohei will come rushing in and the king will have my head for sure this time. Thank you so much for the suggestion."

Seiya shrugs, "But you'll never know what might happen unless you give it a try."

Tatsunari frowns, "Are you suicidal?"

Seiya laughs loudly. He grabs Tatsunari's arm and pulls him closer again. "No one ever said that to me and got away with it before," he hisses, eyeing Tatsunari's face up close and sniffs on his cheeks and lips.

"So basically it's just like the usual," Tatsunari gulps. "Whether you keep your pity on me or send me to death when you've had enough of me." His voice is a bit shaken.

Seiya puts on a hurt look on his face. "Do you really take me for such a cruel person?" He leans forward and tries to kiss Tatsunari's neck. "No, sweetest. What I have for you is definitely not pity." he murmurs against Tatsunari's neck.

Tatsunari gasps but he doesn't push Seiya away. Seiya takes this as a good sign and continues to taste more of the deliciously inviting skin.

"Then what is it?" Tatsunari looks honestly curious. "You already had me."

"Hmm," Seiya winks, "Not entirely. I plan to do that tonight." He whispers, staring straight in to Tatsunari's eyes. He caresses that cheek with a knuckle and tilts Tatsunari's chin upward. Just so it's enough for him to kiss Tatsunari's lips.

It tastes so sweet. So very sweet. Seiya runs his tongue over those lips and smirks his want. He's definitely not going to stop. He hears Tatsunari moans a little. He doesn't know what he's thinking when finally Tatsunari pushes him down against the mattress and kisses him back ferociously. There's anger and disappointment and revenge. Seiya rides the feelings and returns them with the same amount of want and appreciation and respect. They wrestles a little until they are left panting and staring at each other with only lust.

This is a good start, Seiya thinks, yanking Tatsunari's pants off the boy and turns him around to lay on his stomach. Definitely a good start.

*****

Masyu comes in with Yuuki when it's about time for Prince Seiya to be awake. He brings in a jar of water and a couple of fresh clothes for the prince while Yuuki sets up some breakfast on a table near the balcony. They find the prince sprawled in his bed, body still tangled with Tatsunari's and the sheet. They throw each other a naughty smirk and Masyu leans down to kiss the prince on the cheek and says cheerily,

"Good morning, Your Highness. It's time to wake up~ The weather's very lovely outside!"

Tatsunari wakes up with a jolt, "Huh? What?" He blinks stupidly at Masyu and Yuuki before realizing the state they find him in and quickly pulls a pillow to cover his body. His face has turned bright red. "Wh, what are you doing here?" He spats bashfully.

Yuuki smirks, "It's our duty to be here when His Highness is awake," the small boy then climbs on the bed, dropping a kiss on Prince Seiya's cheek who apparently has woke up as well but decides that it's really fun to see his harem bickers at each other. "Good morning, Yuuki," the prince returns the kiss.

Masyu drapes a tunic robe over Prince Seiya's shoulders once the prince sits up. "Lord Shohei has waited for you for your morning practice, Your Highness."

Seiya runs a hand over his hair, "Aah. I almost forgot. Right. I shall come down immediately."

Tatsunari is still not moving. Too shock and embarassed to be found in such state. It's not about the nakedness. He doesn't even have the time to process what happened the night before with the prince. He blushes even more when Prince Seiya pulls him closer and demanding a kiss from him.

"Your Highness," he hisses.

Seiya laughs and kisses him once again. "Get used to it, Tatsunari. It was lovely."

"That's not what I mean!"

But the prince has decided to be deaf about his complains, "Come. Take a bath with me. You're coming with me for the sword practice. You're good with swords, right?"

Tatsunari curses inwardly but finds himself can't refuse the chance of having a spar with the prince. If he can't win inside the bed chamber, maybe he can win out there at the field.

 


End file.
